


Comfort

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of Kara comforting Cat after the Queen of All Media's mother dies. I don't own the characters but have shamelessly borrowed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Cat Grant's tone flows over me like water over pebbles after knowing her for so long and I'm no longer angry at her since our relationship has evolved. I have resigned myself to just letting her bark at me tonight because I know it's not aimed at me. I can very clearly see that she's unhappy and it makes me hurt for her.

I want to help her. I want to wrap her up in my arms and tell her that I'm sorry about the loss of her mother, that I understand what that feels like and that I'll do anything I can to help her. But Cat is not ready for that. Right now, she's barking orders about the flowers and the coffin and the catering and the venue. It's how she deals with her emotions.

I nod as she speaks and for over an hour, I write everything down in my notebook, but my feet are slowly moving me closer to where she's pacing, glasses perched adorably on the end of her nose, with her back to her many TV screens. When I get close enough, I lift my head and look at her, not as Kara Danvers but as Kara Zor-El, the woman who lost everything when her planet exploded. The woman who came to earth as a child and was raised by human adoptive parents and a loving adoptive sister.

Surprisingly, it breaks through her anger and she pauses in her rant to narrow her eyes at me as she half sits on her desk. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

My eyes never leave hers and it's Supergirl speaking now as I put my notebook down and reach out to gently place my hands on her slim shoulders. "I'm sorry about your mother. I know how much it hurts."

For a long moment, she says nothing but she bows her head and presses her lips tightly together. The hurt is more evident than ever and she doesn't shake off my touch like I expect her to. "Yes, well, she wasn't an easy mother to have. She was uncaring and critical and difficult… but she was my mother." I step even closer to her and she leans into me and lets me envelop her into a hug.

"I know. And despite everything, you loved each other. Families are complicated."

I'm a few inches taller than her anyway but, in her half-seated position, her head rests against my collar bone. It is both comforting and intimate and I feel my heart begin to beat faster, as to my enhanced hearing, does hers. "I never thought I'd say this, Kara," Cat murmurs. "But I actually miss her."

"I miss mine too," I reply. "And that never really goes away. It just becomes easier to live with as time goes on." She sighs as I fall silent then and just hold her close, rubbing her back slowly. Her arms tighten around me and I feel a shudder run through her, then wetness as her tears soak through my shirt. She doesn't make any sound though except for the odd sniff every now and then and I kiss the top of her head. "Everything will be ok," I murmur gently.

Cat pulls back a little and looks at me. Her eyes are red and her mascara is running a little but she's still beautiful to me. She's been beautiful to me for a long time. "For someone so young, how can I look into your eyes and see so much depth and emotion there?" She runs her thumb along my bottom lip and my breathing catches.

I grin at her and blush slightly. "I'm not that young… besides… you inspire me."

She nods and lays her hand against my chest where my symbol of hope hides beneath my shirt. "Maybe branding you as Supergirl wasn't the best idea after all. You're not a girl."

I nod and chuckle. "I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen."

Smiling, she leans in, kisses the hollow of my throat and nibbles on my neck making me giggle and squirm a little. Her fingers move to my left hand to touch the ring she gave me on our wedding day and then she entwines our fingers tightly. "I love you, Kara," she murmurs.

I kiss her tenderly. "I love you too."


End file.
